creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Door to Door Salesman
I live alone, in a small little house on the countryside. I'm currently forty-one years old. There's really nothing to do in the countryside, well, without my wife there isn't. I recently lost my wife to cardiac arrest seven months ago. Ever since then I haven't really been in the outside world. The only time that I really see the sun and smell that fresh summer air, is when I have to walk outside to the mailbox. Maybe shake hands with the mailman then and again, but as far as I can remember before Amy's death- Oh yeah, my wife's name was Amy... pretty name, huh? Well, anyway, as far as I can remember before Amy died, I haven't really been outside that much. Anyway, I find myself sitting on the couch like always, it's a nice and warm Saturday afternoon, when suddenly I hear someone knocking at the door. I move the covers out of the way and peek my head over by the window and I see a tall, young man wearing a clean tan suit. I approach my front door, turn the knob, and swing it open. The man greets me with a warm, hearty hello. "Good afternoon!" He reaches his hand out, expecting me to shake it. I reach my hand out slowly and shake his hand with mine. I slowly pull back as I say, "Good... afternoon." "Well, I am a door-to-door salesman that just moved into town, I've been doing door-to-door sales for four years now." "Huh, interesting." "Ah yes, very. Well, anyway, I've been doing this to support my family and what not. Someone's got to pay the bills right?" "Hmm. You don't say." "Well, let's knock it off with the chit-chat, let's get to business." "Yeah..." "Now, for the reason I'm here. Would you like to purchase a Miele Onyx S6720 Vacuum Cleaner today. sir?" "Umm. Thanks, but no thanks." I attempt to close the door when suddenly he reaches his left foot forward, stopping the door. "Please, sir, if you could just reconsider." "Thank you, SIR. But I'm not interested." "Are you sure that you can't reconsider-" "I'M NOT BUYING A DAMN VACUUM." The man slowly slides his foot back next to his right, with a sad look in his eyes. "I... I understand... I'll just... leave you be." "Thank you." "Have a good day, sir-" Before he can finish, I shut the door, interrupting his sentence. "I- I'm sorry for the disturbance, sir." I hear his feet walk off of the porch, and I let out a long breath. "Fucking idiot." I slowly walk towards the kitchen as I make myself dinner, watch the game, and go to bed. It's 12:45 A.M. and something is keeping me up... Well, not something... SOMEONE. About every six minutes, I take a peek out the window. And all I see is the salesman, smiling at me... waving at me. Another six minutes goes by and I peek out the window, but I see that he isn't there. As soon as I notice he's disappeared, I'm startled by a knock at the door. I walk up to the door, and swing it open. "Hello, good sir-" "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" "I'm sorry..?" "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON MY DOORSTEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" "I- I didn't mean to disturb you..." "Disturb me? You're pissing me off is what you're doing! Now, I'll give you sixty seconds before I call the damn police on your ass!" The salesman gives me fearful stare and slowly backs away. "Okay sir... I'm leavi-" "Stop calling me sir!" "I'm sorry..." I slam the door and wait the night out, with no further disturbances. While watching TV, I am interrupted by a ringing of my doorbell. I walk up to the door once again, and open it. And the one person standing there and smiling at me is the salesman. "Good morning, sir!" "What... Do you want from me?" "I beg your pardon?" "WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING UP ON MY PORCH EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY?" "Sir... I-" "You're a door-to-door salesman! Don't you have other people to disturb?" "I never meant to disturb you, sir-" Filled with rage, I clench my fist and drive it into the salesman's nose. He falls off my porch, landing on his back. "Oh, shit..." Realizing that I've just hurt a man, I run to aid him, filled with guilt. "My god... I'm so sorry. I just... I- I didn't know what came over me..." "It's fine... I'll just... Be on my way now..." He shrugs my arm off of his shoulder and he slowly walks away, wiping the blood off of his nose. As he walks away, I let out a dread-filled sigh, and slowly walk back inside my house. ... I awake to the sound of sobbing outside. I look at my alarm and I see that it's 2:12 in the middle of the night. Filled with curiosity, I look out the window, and I see the salesman on his knees... sobbing. I slowly open my front door, and walk up to the salesman, filled with anxiety. "Are... are you..." "I'm... I'm so sorry..." He begins to sob even harder now. "Listen... Listen... It's not your fault, you were just trying to do your job. I just overreact-" "NO." The man in the suit slowly turns his head to look at me. And I see that his eyes are pure black, with tears of blood streaming down his face. "I'M SORRY. THAT IT HAS TO END THIS WAY." I suddenly see something in his back... bulging, looking as if it's ready to burst out and snatch me. He let's out a loud, demonic roar. Tears of blood begin to spurt out of his eye sockets. "What... what are you..." He screams with all his might as four spider-like legs burst out of his back, puncturing through his suit. His face begins to peel and burn revealing a mangled, bloodied face. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" The four spider-like legs slowly ascend his body into the air. "YOUR END." I begin to sprint towards my house, and I can feel the ground shake from the impact of his spider-like legs. I approach my front door, slam it, then lock it. But I hear the thudding get louder to the right side, and the transformed salesman bursts through the window. As I sprint towards the stairs, the creature begins crawling on the walls, the ceiling, roaring at me, staining the walls with blood with every step of those legs. I reach the top of the stairs, but I don't get the chance to turn around and look at the creature, it instantly grabs me and throws me down the stairs. Crawling on my stomach, weak, bruised, and stained with blood from the creature I give it all my might to reach the kitchen... The kitchen knife... I can stab it... I can kill it... I slowly get on my feet and see the creature approaching me, I find a lamp to my right and whip it at the creature's head, it falls over, dazed, and with time bought I pick up the kitchen knife from the drawer. I turn around to look at the creature, but without notice, its face is literally centimeters from mine. Its eyes locked into mine. Paralyzed with fear, I can feel the creature breathing on my face. Every breath warm and moist, a spider leg slowly grabs the knife from my hands and throws it into the distance. "JOIN. AMY." I then feel a sharp pain shoot up my chest, I look down and I see a spider leg impaling me. Slowly lifting me up into the air. As it jerks me side to side, pain kicks in with every movement, and it throws me towards me a wall. Leaving me to fall to the ground, and lay there to die. My body goes cold and numb. My eyesight begins to get blurry. As my breath begins to fade... I notice an object sitting right in front of me... It's a.. Mieles Onyx S6720 Vacuum Cleaner... Category:Monsters